Sydney Sage
Sydney Sage 'is an Alchemist (reluctantly) and she is charged with keeping the vampire world a secret from humans who first appears in Blood Promise chapter 1 page 26. She is the narrator of the spin-off series Bloodlines. Biography Sydney is 18 year old Alchemists and thinks all Vampires are evil and creatures of the dark, even Dhampirs and Moroi but later on she warms to some Dhampires and Morois e.g Rose, Eddie, Jill, Dimitri and even Adrian. She is very religious like all Alchemists. Sydney is the middle child of three she has an older sister Carly and a younger sister Zoe. She is the narrator of the spin-off series Bloodlines During the book, it is revealed she has a strained relationship with her rigid father and younger sister, Zoe, mainly because of her apparent 'betrayal' of the Alchemists in Last Sacrifice. In Bloodlines, you find out that Jared Sage, the father of Sydney, criticized her figure, therefore, Sydney started to eat less food than what is needed for most. Sydney also staged a fake Strigoi attack after her sister, Carly, came into her room in tears; telling her that she was raped by Keith Darnell. It is hinted that she, not a Strigoi, took out his eye. Physical Appereance Sydney has Platinum layered blonde hair, brown eyes but when she's in the light they are like molten gold. She is skinny. She has a gold Lilly tattoo on her lower cheek which is only granted to Alchemists.The tattoo is a combination of Gold and Moroi blood which has been charmed with water and earth. She usually wears very formal clothes, and, like the other Alchemists, very rarely wears bright colours. Adrian Ivashkov described her as ''"Easy on eyes, if not a little skinny." also as " Beautiful and You could stand to gain ten pounds, one of these days you're just going to blow away." Personality Sydney is an intelligent, responsible, hard-working eighteen-year-old girl who lives to try to please her father and keep her sister out of trouble. She tries to do her work as best as she can. Also, she seems uptight and conservative. She loves to be organized and always dresses tidily (Always looking ready for a business meeting, Rose says). Yet kind of fragile and very reserved person who wouldn't understand someone's asking her out even if they wrote that in capital letters on a wall. She is polite but can also be outspoken calling Rose "an evil creature of the night." As the novels progress we see Sydney warm up to the idea of some Dhampirs and Moroi not being evil. Intelligence Sydney is a very intelligent woman. She can speak five languages. She has many tricks and techniques in getting rid of Strigoi bodies and is also equipped with a special potion that can turn a dead Strigoi corpse into dust so it is unrecognizable. Sydney can also play volleyball fairly well when she was in Palm Springs. She showed quick thinking when Jacqueline and Dawn (the Strigois) drank from Adrain Ivashkov by using her fire amulet to incinerate the Strigoi. Unfortunetly, she doesn't get all of Adrian's artistic skills. Description We first meet Sydney in Blood Promise. We see that is Sydney a contrast to other characters so tightly restrained and in control of her self we see how tight she is and how dry she's been taught this is the way it is you dont show how your what your feeling, and you dont become friedns with vampirse you dont even treat them as human or like real people. Throughout out the series we start to see these walls being built down, because even though Sydney has been raised this way, there is a piece of her that maybe wishes its different, and she starts to realize that vampires aren't bad after all she starts to feel conflicted. Blood Promise We meet Sydney when she is forced to follow Rose and clean up the trail of Strigoi bodies she is leaving behind. Sydney is highly religious and at first is very critical of Rose and her "kind", she classes Moroi and Dhampir as being the same as Strigoi and tries her best to keep her distance. However as time passes the girls become closer and Sydney becomes a comfort to Rose who is missing Lissa. Spirit Bound Sydney chats once with Rose via webcam, saying that files on Eric Dragomir were stolen from the Alchemists records. Sydney says the files are purely financial. Finally, this is the first clue Mead gives the readers that Lissa not being the only Dragomir. Last Sacrifice We first meet Sydney when she aiding in Rose escape Moroi prison because she ows Abe a favor. Dimitri, Rose, and Sydney continue traveling until reaching West Virginia. Rose convinces Dimitri and Sydney to look for Lissa’s half-sibling. For safety, Sydney takes them to a hotel, then to the Keepers, a strange group of Moroi, dhampirs, and humans that believe in keeping the old ways, hence the name "Keepers." When they found out that there was a relative who knew who was the bastard child of Eric Dragomir (Sonya Karp, Strigoi during that point) they headed to a place of Strigois Dimitri knew. They needed to make it seem like Sydney was a human servant for "Strigoi" Dimitri so they could ambush them. After the battle that happened when Sydney succeeded in luring them out, Rose called Sydney brave, even though Sydney didn't agree. After Sonya was changed back from a Strigoi, Sydney went for groceries and messed with Victor Dashkov's car. Later, at Jill's house (who turned out to be the illigitament child), when the Guardians came, Rose and Dimitri fled, leaving Sydney to be taken by the Guardians to be questioned. Then when Rose comes to find out information about the murderer of Tatiana Ivashkov, she has Sydney flirt with a Alchemist to get him to speak. Afterwords, Adrian points out the consiquences of Rose's win with the possiblity that Sydney might be in deep trouble with the Alchemists. Bloodlines In Bloodlines Sydney is chosen instead of her sister Zoe to pose as Jill's sister (and roommate) at their private school in Palm Springs. She is the protagonist in this series, and shares very strained relationships with her father and sister, Zoe. She goes to Palm Spring in place of her sister her intentions clear on protecting her sister from Keith, her father's 'golden boy' ''who raped her older sister. She begins to develop feelings towards Adrian throughout the book, despite the Alchemist teachings that were drilled into her head. She helps stop the bullying that Jill receives by replacing Laurel's shampoo with something else she made- therefore calling a truce between the two parties. She and Adrian team up to find out the supplier of the illegal ingredients for the tattoo parlor Nevermore, and her findings redeem her image within the Alchemist society. We also find out that she has foul blood and has some kind of magic in her. At the end of the book Adrian becomes infatuated with her eyes, and tells her that she is beautiful. Sydney becomes confused and is saved by the door opening. Sonya Karp and Dimitri Belikov enters (Alchemists got both of them to agree to experiments). Quotes ''"Because it's our duty to God to protect the rest of humanity from evil creatures of the night." "It wasn’t the kind of touch that said, Hey, I’ve got a plan, so hang in there because we’re going to get out of this. It was more like the kind of touch that simply said, You aren’t alone. It was really the only thing he could offer. And in that moment, it was enough." "I also suddenly realized that, as unlikely as it seemed, Adrian and I had a lot in common. Both of us were constantly boxed in by others’ expectations. It didn’t matter that people expected everything of me and nothing of him. We were still the same, both of us constantly trying to break out of the lines that others had defined for us and be our own person. Adrian Ivashkov — flippant, vampire party boy — was more like me than anyone else knew." "Rose, I’m sorry I had to leave so quickly, but when the Alchemists tell me to jump … well, I jump. I’ve hitched a ride back to that farm town we stayed in so that I can pick up the Red Hurricane, and then I’m off to Saint Petersburg. Apparently, now that you’ve been delivered to Baia, they don’t need me to stick around anymore. I wish I could tell you more about Abe and what he wants from you. Even if I was allowed to, there isn’t much to say. In some ways, he’s as much a mystery to me as he is to you. Like I said, a lot of the business he deals in is illegal—both among humans and Moroi. The only time he gets directly involved with people is when something relates to that business—or if it’s a very, very special case. I think you’re one of those cases, and even if he doesn’t intend you harm, he might want to use you for his own purposes. It could be as simple as him wanting to contract you as a bodyguard, seeing as you’re rogue. Maybe he wants to use you to get to others. Maybe this is all part of someone else’s plan, someone who’s even more mysterious than him. Maybe he’s doing someone a favor. Zmey can be dangerous or kind, all depending on what he needs to accomplish. I never thought I’d care enough to say this to a dhampir, but be careful. I don’t know what your plans are now, but I have a feeling trouble follows you around. Call me if there’s anything I can help with, but if you go back to the big cities to hunt Strigoi, don’t leave any more bodies unattended! All the best, Sydney P.S. “The Red Hurricane” is what I named the car. P.P.S. Just because I like you, it doesn’t mean I still don’t think you’re an evil creature of the night. You are." God,” I moaned. “Do they use that stuff as rocket fuel?” “No one made you keep drinking it.” “Hey, don’t get preachy. Besides, I had to be polite.” “Sure,” she said. -Sydney and Rose " I told you", she said. "I'm an Alchemist" ''"And I told you, I don't know what that is. Is it some Russian word?"'- Sydney and Rose''''' Sage, Sydney Sage, Sydney Sage, Sydney